Adult Hide and Seek
by Tohrment222
Summary: Ruby's pool party results in some Swan Queen goodness. This sets the stage for Regina and Emma who are starting to develop feelings for each other between encounters. Set post-curse with the town actually liking our dear Madame Mayor.
1. Chapter 1

**Adult game of hide and seek results in some Swan Queen goodness.**

**First OUAT fan fic. One shot. Told from Emma's POV. Set after the curse but everyone gets along. Katherine is alive. People are drinking so inhibitions are lowered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or make any money off of their adventures.**

**Many thanks to H and Hunny for getting me to consider writing again. Let's begin, shall we?**

There's nothing like a good pool party. Lemme rephrase that, a good adult pool party. Summertime in Storybrooke was a time everyone looked forward to and today was one of those burn your skin to a crisp kindof days that we all imagine during the rainy Maine year. Ruby was hosting her first pool party at the new house her and Belle had just bought. Almost everyone in town was there. I had convinced my mom to keep Henry overnight which didn't take much convincing since her skin caught fire with even the smallest sliver of sunshine. Time seemed to slip away that day and before we all knew it, the stars started appearing and a soft breeze began to blow. For a humid day, it was heaven on the skin.

Since pretty much everyone in the town was there except my parents and other old fogies who either burned or had a 9 o'clock bedtime, that meant our prestigious Mayor was in attendance. Now, I could say seeing her in a black bikini with Jackie Kennedy sunglasses on had no affect on me, but once the sun set and she took off those glasses, there was something about the way the pool water bounced off the small glittery stones on the top half of her bikini top that made her eyes sparkle in a way that caught my attention. Who knew the Mayor could look so relaxed and carefree? I was in the pool playing a game of makeshift volleyball with a beach ball when the sound of her laughter reached my ears. I looked over to see her and Katherine sharing a laugh about something. Everything seemed to stand still and I think i noticed her for the first time. Like really noticed her as a woman and not the Evil Queen/Mayor persona. Her hair was slightly damp and pulled over to the left side, her right hand gestured slightly to emphasize what was apparently something funny in her story, her other hand held a half-full glass of wine, and her legs were stretched out on the chaise lounge she currently resided in. For a brief moment, I saw an attractive woman with a disarming, genuine smile. That thought was blurred once the beach ball bounced off my sunburnt nose and Mulan slapped the water as she burst out laughing. Yeah, yeah, it's all fun and games until someone gets distracted by sexy legs. I gotta admit, the alcohol was flowing and all of us were pretty tipsy by the time Ruby suggested we play hide and seek. Why else would a bunch of grown ass adults go running off in all directions screaming "Not it!". Poor old Archie and Granny were the last two by the pool so they automatically got teamed up for the first round. Where else could a cricket and a wolf be the seekers in an adult game of hide and seek where the other players are fairytale characters? Niiiiiiice.

The surround sound outside was blaring music trying to muffle the sounds of giggles and bushes rustling. No, that's not a metaphor. There were people trying to hide in the bushes while wearing next to nothing. Needless to say, the music came in handy. In my buzzed stupor, I decided to stay away from the pointy needles on said bushes and head to the pool house. Well, it was more of a shed that Rubes had thrown all of her crap in and left a few feet of open space for people to shimmy out of their wet swimwear.

I opened the door and stepped inside and started to hide beside the only tall shelf in there. I thought maybe I could blend in with the shadows since Ruby had practically blocked the only small window with her storage boxes. I heard Archie and Granny approach the door and quickly moved to get out of view. I bumped into something that was most definitely not a storage box. It was warm and made noise. I couldn't see who it was but I smelled merlot. The door handle creaked and I pushed the warm body back deeper into the shadows.

Our lovely Mayor gasped at having her lower back rammed into the low lying counter than ran across that part of the wall. I grabbed her waist and whirled her around so that her stomach was now pressing into the counter. I heard her indignant huff and reached around with my left hand to cover her mouth. Since I was wearing black board shorts with a black tank top, I thought if I blocked both of us, it reduced our chances of being caught. Who doesn't want to win any game? I'm a fierce competitor.

Archie and Granny stepped into the small space and did a quick search while I tightened the palm around the Mayor's open mouth. I tried to control my breathing but all I was aware of was how soft her lips were against my palm, how the hand holding onto the side of her waist was slowly rubbing circles across the tight material under my fingers and how my nose was being tickled by the hair in front of me. It seemed like Archie and Granny were behind us for hours when in fact it had only been a few seconds. As they turned to walk out the door, I could hear their voices changing direction and fading.

My head leaned forward and came to rest on the back of Regina's head. We stayed like that for a few moments and really, had no reason to stay in that position but my head was spinning from the mixture of Jack Daniels coursing through my veins and the heat of the woman in front of me. Bad judgement calls are born from that combination. I wondered if she could hear my heartbeat pounding through my chest into her back. When did she start making me feel this way? I went to, albeit reluctantly, move the palm covering her mouth when the most delicious feeling in the world happened. I felt a warm tongue slowly drag a path from the bottom of my palm all the way to the top. _Fuck_.

My hand on her waist tightened and I pulled her closer to me. It was probably a bit rougher than it should have been but judging by her whimper, it didn't matter. I felt her move her head to the side so I leaned forward and lightly grazed my teeth across the middle of her neck. She pulled her lips back from my hand just enough to bite the heel of my palm. Oh it was so on. She took her hands that had been hanging at her side and placed them on the counter in front of her bracing herself. As she moved her legs apart, she ground her ass slowly back against me. I don't know if it was the alcohol, confined spaces, or that damn skimpy bikini that set off the next chain of events but in the heat of the moment, no explanation mattered.

My right hand started slipping just under the waistband of her bikini where the skin was slightly cool from her recent jump in the pool. I heard her gasp at the warm contact and quickly moved my palm to once again press tightly around her mouth. What kind of fun would we get to have if people heard us and interrupted? I swear I tried to be patient but I wanted to feel her immediately. My body was pulsing with every little noise she made. I started dragging my curled fingers roughly down her skin until finally I slid over a small patch of short hair and down into the warm wetness below. I think I stopped breathing for a few moments when I felt how drenched she was. I couldn't help the growl that came from deep within my chest. I drew all four fingers back up slowly and dragged her wetness over the hard ball of nerves at her center but she was impatient and wiggled her ass back into me.

I took my middle finger and rubbed it against her clit several times and felt her push her face into my palm. As I slipped my finger inside of her, her scent filled my nostrils and I could feel her clench around me. I gripped the sides of her cheeks hard and bit down on her shoulder as I felt her start to move her hips up and down on my finger. With each downward motion, her clit rubbed against my hand and I heard her start taking short breaths as her movements quickened. On a whim, I moved my hand up to cover her nose and felt her back arch against me as she threw her head back and started pulsing around my finger. Everything about her surrounded me and I couldn't get enough. I wanted to stay in that moment and feel her surrender time and time again. When I felt her relax, I removed the hand that was covering her mouth and heard her take in a quick, shaky breath. She stayed slumped back against me until her breathing returned to normal.

I wanted to say something, anything, maybe tell her how great she felt or how turned on I was feeling her shake against me. Instead, I was silent and just listened to her breathing. I was just about to move away from her but realized my finger was still inside of her. I slowly started withdrawing it and heard her moan in aggravation. Even though it was dark, I think she still felt my smirk against her neck. I slowly but deliberately brought my wet fingers up to her lips and slipped my index finger inside her mouth. The sounds that woman made still haunt my dreams.

Her left hand lifted back to grip my hair as her tongue swirled around my finger, cleaning it until there was nothing left. I closed my eyes and imagined what that tongue could do to another part of me. I wanted to spin her around, lift her onto the counter and make her scream my name but a triumphant sound outside let us know the first round of hide and seek was over. Our hiding place might soon be inhabited by someone trying to win the next round. Were we even still participating?

Her fist released my hair and as I wrapped both arms around her waist and tightened my grip, she put both of her arms over mine and sighed. I didn't know if that moment would ever happen again or if she would regret letting her libido overrule her rationality but I held on for as long as I could. Because when the sun rose the next morning, the memories might be all I had. I had just made the Mayor cum all over my hand and never once kissed her or said one word. It was oddly intimate yet impersonal.

As we let each other go, I heard her snap her bikini bottoms back in place and clear her throat. As she turned around, I moved to back up so we could leave but she took a quick step forward and placed a hand on my throat. I closed my eyes wondering what she might say or do but felt her tilt my neck to the side and run her nose from the bottom of my throat to the top. She then repeated the motion with that same warm, wet tongue that had just licked her juices off of my finger. Just as quickly as she started, it was over and I felt the breeze from the outside hit my back as the door to the pool house opened. I stood there for a moment and slowly started nodding my head. Oh yeah, we need to have more adult games of hide and seek. There were alot more spots on the Mayor I needed to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

**This started as a one-shot but I'm going to add a little bit more to it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Takes place the morning after :)**

**Told from Regina's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

I'm never late for anything. Being early to meetings, establishing the dominant seat and keeping your opponents on their toes were all lessons I had learned while being Queen. As I hurried down the hallway to the newly renovated boardroom at Town Hall, I tried to slow my steps so the frantic clicking of my heels wasn't so evident to the people already seated inside. I paused outside the door, took a deep breath and then stepped inside. I quickly took my seat at the head of the table and looked up to see 9 puzzled expressions staring back at me. To my left was Mr Gold, Mrs Lucas, Mr Nolan, Mother Superior. At the opposite end of the table was Mr French. Immediately to my right was Belle, Sheriff Swan, Marco and Dr Hopper.

"I apologize for my tardiness. The meeting is now in session. First order of business is Mr French's request to install 'Game of Thorns Parking Only' signs on the curb outside his shop so that his customers aren't having to circle the block repeatedly looking for a place to park. Mr Gold, you oppose this motion so please state your case."

As I looked expectantly to my left, Rumple seemed startled at the abrupt start to the meeting but begin explaining some hare-brained idea that if Mr French put up parking signs then the rest of the businesses around town would be forced to do the same which would result in unnecessary costs to all of the small businesses. Honestly, the man would do anything to save a penny. I glanced down at the table and realized I had forgotten my notepad and ink pen. Well, now I would just have to actually pay attention to all of the inane whining for the next 60 minutes so I could work on solutions to all of their problems.

_Gold, French, Parking, Unhappy. Gold, French, Parking, Unhappy_. I was busy trying to memorize the focal points so far that it took me a second to realize a piece of paper with an ink pen clipped to the top of it was being slid my way. I looked up to see green eyes framed by soft blonde curls watching me. I blinked and took a deep breath and let it out slowly while locking my gaze with Storybrooke's favorite red leather jacket wearing Sheriff. The world paused as the events of the previous night started replaying in my head. It was like I could still feel her hands on my body and her lips on my neck. I could feel her warmth as it pressed against my back and hear her growl as she discovered how my body wanted her. I slightly shook my head to clear it and looked down to write random notes with the materials she had slid down the table to me. The voices around the table seemed far away and my mind drifted. off again. Once I had gotten home, I had tried to rationalize my actions with her by chalking it up to the amount of wine I had consumed. But no alcohol was present in my system last night as I laid in my own bed and remembered how powerful it felt to surrender to this woman who infuriated me. To feel myself arch against her as she, quite literally, controlled the air I breathed. When she had clamped her hand across my mouth to quieten me, my first instinct was to pull away and ask her what the hell she was doing but my thoughts had become fuzzy when I felt hot breath on my neck. Her hands on my waist were causing a stirring in me I hadn't felt in...ever. I had never felt desire like that. I think that's what caused me to behave so out of character. I wasn't quite sure how she was making me feel these things but the only thought running through my head was I wanted more. I don't even remember tilting my head to the side but I think subconsciously I had continued our little game. I think I was mentally challenging her by signaling '_Your move _'. Oh and what a move it was. Her teeth scraping across my neck were...

A loud bang brought me out of my daydream and I saw Eugenia with her palm on the table and assumed she had just slammed it down in frustration. Dear god, what could be bothering the wolf now?

"Mrs Lucas, if you would be so kind to sit back down, the floor will be yours and you can voice your issue." We all turned and looked at her expectantly. As she was sitting back down, she started arguing that if everyone designated their own parking spots, there would be nowhere left for her customers to park. This is such a waste of time. Why are we even discussing these issues? There's only a finite amount of parking spots in Storybrooke and there haven't been any problems I had been made aware of. Perhaps we should build a small parking garage near all of the businesses. Yes, that might be a wonderful solution. As I was fixing the problem via my inner monologue, my gaze wandered over to the back of the blonde's head. Everyone had their back turned so I was free to visually consume her. She really was beautiful. Strong and beautiful. She smelled nice the other night, too. Like salt water, sweat, and sex with a strong dose of something that was all her. I watched her pick up her pen and start chewing the cap. I could see her teeth leaving indentations on the black tip. The same teeth that had left indentations on my neck. The same teeth that was the reason my neck was tender this morning. Without thinking, I reached up to run my fingers over the still sensitive area while watching her slowly bite down on the black cap and before I knew it, a soft moan had slipped out of me. Her head snapped back to look at me and I froze when her eyes met mine. I knew why I made that noise and I think she did, too. I didn't even realize I was licking my lips until I saw her mouth pull into a slight smirk. I pushed my chair back from the table and stood up to face the other 8 pair of eyes that were now watching me suspiciously.

"The meeting is adjourned until tomorrow morning at 9am. I just recalled something important I need to take care of. Tomorrow, we will discuss the possibility of building a two-level parking garage that would benefit all businesses in town. Come prepared to vote on this structure or give your reasons for opposing it. Meeting adjourned". I raced out the door and headed for my office. I couldn't believe I had been so caught up in thinking about the Sheriff that I had actually moaned in an official town meeting. Regina Mills moaning. Maybe nobody noticed. Come to think of it, the room was pretty loud and conversations had gotten heated so maybe the blonde had been the only one to actually catch it. As if that wasn't bad enough. When did my office take this long to get to?

I walked inside my office, closed the door and leaned against it. The glass near the frame cooled my forehead. I really needed to get a grip. It was one drunken mistake that didn't mean anything and was a one-time deal. I was sure of it. Trying to resolve myself of that fact, I moved away from the door and started walking to my desk. I stopped in my tracks when I heard loud booms shaking the earth. Oh no. No, no, no, this was not happening. I whirled around just in time to see my office door get slung open by the pale hands that belonged to the person responsible for the mini-earthquakes happening down the hallway.

"You're not staying, Sheriff. Turn around and head back to whatever irritating problem the masses have you working on today. My office is closed until tomorrow morning". I folded my arms across my chest and steeled my gaze to get my point across. Our esteemed Sheriff wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box so subtlety was out the window where she was concerned. I waited for her to say something but instead, she closed the door behind her and leaned back on it. We stood there for a few moments before I cleared my throat and walked closer to her. I was walking towards those blue jeans she was always poured into, a white button up shirt and that infernal red jacket. I swallowed hard when I saw her scan my body from head to toe and back again. She then dragged her eyes up to meet mine and licked her lips before curling her teeth over the bottom one and releasing it millimeter by millimeter before it popped loose and left her mouth slightly opened. I stopped inches from her face and tried to look everywhere but that freshly moistened set of lips.

"Ms Swan, your presence is not wanted nor needed here. You need to leave". With my chin stuck in the air, I gave her the patented Evil Queen haughty look and all-knowing smirk. I wasn't prepared for her to lean forward and practically bury her nose in my neck.

"I think we both know you really don't want that to happen. Now do you, _Your Majesty_?" She lowered her voice and enunciated the last two words slowly and breathed them out onto my neck. I felt her pull back just a bit. She looked back up at me as I heard the lock behind her click into place. I inhaled sharply as I felt my nipples harden at such an everyday sound. She wanted this as much as I did. I unfolded my arms and placed them on either side of her waist and pressed my palms against the door frame behind her. My hands were shaking. I'm not sure if it was from nervousness or fear of rejection or the amount of adrenaline running through my veins that I was trying to control. Why should I deny myself the pleasure of everything that was Emma Swan. Why didn't I just take what I wanted from her and then send her on her way? Pleasure today, thoughts tomorrow. Who am I kidding? My mind was made up the second she stepped into my office.

I felt my fingertips dig into the wood beneath me as I leaned forward and nudged her head aside with my left cheek. I inhaled deeply to get her scent all around me. This time, her scent was slightly different. It was all her but with notes of a fresh shower, fruity shampoo, minty toothpaste and another scent I would know anywhere: leather. Ms Swan and leather in the same sentence was doing terrible things to my ability to think straight. I was trying to control myself but my body was running full speed ahead with no way of slowing down. I opened my mouth and let my bottom lip touch her halfway down her neck and dragged it up and along her jaw before taking it between my lips and sucking her taste into my mouth. I stopped to try to get ahold of my emotions and felt my fists balling up and pressing hard into the door. I could feel her breathing ragged against my ear and it was causing me to throw all rationale out the window. hell, I was throwing it out of the town at this point. I wanted her. No matter how wrong it seemed before, in this moment, I couldn't picture anything being more right. One tiny taste of her skin and I was helpless to fight it. If there was any hope of turning back it was over when I gently bit her jaw and she moaned "_fuck yeah_".

I paused and took several deep breaths before roughly biting into her neck. I wanted to mark her, claim her as mine, hear her cry out in pain and then soothe those marks. I felt her sink back deeper into the door and wrap her hands along my waistline. I felt my shirt being grabbed by her fists and felt her pull me ever so slightly towards her as if she was welcoming the marks. I bit harder down her neck just below her ear and was rewarded with a long groan. I pulled back from her and saw her eyes open and turn to look at me in confusion. I grinned slightly and pressed my body until it was flush with hers. In this new position, every breath I exhaled was inhaled by her. I leaned forward and hovered my lips over hers just trying to commit this moment to memory. How she smelled, what she sounded like, how her breath felt on me. My tongue darted out and in one excruciatingly slow moment, I licked from the outside of her bottom lip all the way up to just where her top lip began before bringing it back into my mouth. I had to have more. I bit down on her bottom lip so hard I tasted blood so I quickly took it into my mouth and sucked gently at the sore spot stemming the flow. I moved my lips up to cover hers completely and rested them there briefly, enjoying the softness I found. I felt her fingertips through my blouse pressing into my lower back and knew I didn't have to keep stopping because she was just as turned on as I was.

I bit her lower lip again but harder this time and when she opened her mouth to cry out, I slipped my tongue inside and found all that was holy waiting for me inside. I could say our tongues danced against one another but mine had no intention of sharing dominance. I wanted every part of her and I wanted it now. I brought my left hand up and ran them through her hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling her hard against me. I could feel both parts of the zipper on her jacket digging into my bra and scraping along the fabric every time we moved. Our lips ended up being crushed in the process. I licked every part inside her mouth and was just about to release her when I felt her tongue snake its way past mine and dart into my mouth. She didn't move it right away. Just let it rest inside my mouth as she breathed in and out waiting for my reaction. When she didn't immediately get one, her tongue retreated just a bit before sliding back inside my mouth. She repeated this motion over and over and over again until I wrapped my lips around her tongue and began to suck. Her tongue stiffened and continued its journey back and forth between my teeth. Each time I would suck it into my mouth, she would inhale deeply and dig her short fingernails into the small of my back. How the hell did I ever live without this? Both of my hands came down to cover her denim covered ass. Everytime she slipped her tongue inside my mouth, I sucked it and pulled her ass towards me. When her tongue retreated, I released her. We established a rhythm that quickly turned intoxicatingly frantic. She was moaning into my mouth and running her hands up and down my back like she was trying to crawl inside me. With a half-hearted push, I held her at arm's length while trying to catch my breath.

_"_Off. All of it. Off." I told her while waving my hand up and down her body.

I stood there and watched every inch of flesh being exposed as she struggled to strip out of her boots, socks, jeans, jacket, shirt, and bra. I stopped her hands as they went to her panties. I wanted to be the one to unveil that mystery. With a trembling hand, I took one of hers and led her over to my chair. The one I sat in that very first time she came to my office. I wanted to take her as she sat there. In some ways. I think I wanted to atone for how badly she felt that day as she left my office. I wanted to replace a bad memory with one that was oh so much better. I wanted my office to symbolize a place of pleasure for her. When did I start caring how she thought of anything that belonged to me? Ahhh, yes. After the way she played my body with more precision and devotion than anyone ever had. After she slid inside of me and filled a part of my soul that I didn't even know was hollow. I turned her around and backed her up until the chair was right behind her calves. She opened her mouth to speak and I placed a finger on her lips telling her to be quiet. We needed no words between us. Not in this moment. Not yet. I let my finger slip off her lips and slide down her throat, dipping lower until it slid through a thin layer of sweat that had gathered between her breasts. I then moved both hands up to cup her breasts rubbed my thumbs up and over her nipples. She was so exposed to me. Well, most of her was. With a wicked gleam in my eye, I released her nipples and stepped back. Her eyes widened and she started to speak once more until she saw me arch my eyebrow. She shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes. I bent down to retrieve the previously offending red leather jacket. Then, I walked back over to her and helped her put it back on. Much better. Having something revealed is amazing but there was something naughty about touching her while she was still covered by that jacket that caused me to push her down into the chair and watch as soft, blonde curls fluttered around the collar of it.

I stood there for a moment debating on how to get what I wanted. I knew I should already be on my knees but it was such a difficult position for me to willingly put myself in. I had destroyed kingdoms, murdered royalty and crushed the hearts of anyone who dared to oppose me. I kneeled before no one and surrendered nothing. Yet here, in this moment, I wanted to bow before her and feed my addiction. I wanted to fall headfirst into her and never once care if I would drown. I wanted to offer my soul and have her accept it without hesitation. As she looked up at me standing over her, she stretched both arms out over the back of the chair and gave me the smallest of smiles as if she completely understood the battle raging inside my head. I found myself lowering one knee and then the other until she was the one above me. I placed my hands on either of her ankles and slowly ran them up her legs, watching as my touch left goosebumps on her pale skin. My thumbs brushed her knees softly before sliding further up her thighs. I lifted myself up just a bit so I could run my hands up her stomach and under her jacket before coming to stop at those nipples that were still hard for me. I leaned up further still and brushed her left lapel aside before covering her nipple with my mouth. I felt her press her chest into me. I could smell the leather from her jacket and feel the zipper brushing my cheek as my teeth grazed her nipple and I bit softly. My fingers curled and I dug my fingernails into her flesh and started dragging them down as I released her nipple from my mouth. Her stomach muscles tensed and jerked under my fingertips and I could hear her moaning every time I touched a sensitive spot but I kept going. Hooking my fingers across the top of her panties, I slowly pulled them down and coaxed her to lift up before sliding them all the way off and throwing them over my shoulder. She held her legs together in a sudden shy moment but I shook my head no and gently pulled her legs apart. Every part of me started to throb once I saw how wet she was.

My head moved forward and I flattened my tongue before slowly dragging it from the bottom of her entrance all the way up and over her clit. Her taste should be illegal. Her hands grabbed my head trying to pull me closer to her but I pulled back and took her hands in mine. I placed my hands over hers on the edge of the chair and held them in place. I could feel her gripping the chair tightly. I leaned back down and started sliding my tongue slowly over every part of her. I pulled her lips into my mouth and sucked gently. I ran my tongue down each side of her only stopping to bite the inside of each thigh as the spot where her skin is most sensitive. I pulled back from biting just a bit and saw her clit pulsing with each heartbeat pulsing through her. I rested my tongue against it and felt each throb against my taste buds. I stiffened my tongue and traced a path down her center and fluttered right at her entrance. But when she tried to manuever it inside of her, I moved back up to lathe at her clit. Denying her was something I had always loved and right now was no different. Before she could voice a plea or a protest and break our no talking rule, I slipped my tongue down and forced it inside of her. It was coated with her juices and I easily slipped it inside of her. I heard her gasp and try not to move a muscle. I started the same repetitive motion inside of her as she had done to my mouth. She caught on quickly. I looked up across a taught stomach and saw our Sheriff, moving herself up and down on my tongue, head thrown back as she bit her lip, and moaning things I'm sure were curse words I had never heard before. With each movement, her nipples peeked out at me and I saw them scrape against the gold zipper before retreating inside. Back and forth, back and forth. Something about watching her come undone wearing nothing but that red leather jacket made me want to keep her here in this office and make it happen over and over again. I wanted my walls to hear her cry my name. I pulled out and moved my tongue quickly over her clit and flicked it several times. I felt her struggle to free her hands but I only released them enough to thread our fingers together, keeping her from moving them. I continued flicking her clit repeatedly and felt her grip my hands tightly. Her fingertips were cool as they pressed down into my knuckles. I licked down to gather up more of her wetness and swirled my tongue around her clit until I felt her clit get hard. I kept swirling my wet tongue softly around her but flicking up hard on every upward motion. Within seconds, I felt fingernails digging into the tops of my hands and heard her moans become louder as she struggled to hold on. Her hips thrust towards my face and I looked up just in time to watch her crash over the edge. Her forehead crinkled just a bit and her cheeks were flushed a delicious color of pink. Her mouth was open as she cried out. Her fingers went slack against my hand as her head fell back and I could see every movement her throat made. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay in this spot and watch this gorgeous creature in front of me move and sound like she just did. Sighing, I leaned back on my heels and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with this goofy smile on her face.

She chuckled just a bit and touched her own chin "You got a little something..."

I wagged my finger at her and she instantly closed her mouth. I grinned and pointed to my own chin and saw her nod. I held her gaze and ran my finger through the wetness that was dripping off of me. I brought my glistening finger up before slowly slipping it into my mouth and sucking loudly. Oh, now her growl was back. I stood up and offered her my hand. As she stood, her hands slipped around my waist, hugging me close. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my nose into her soft curls. This time, the dampness in her hair was caused by me. Not the pool water. When she released me, I reached up to brush some stray strands away from her face and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her still flushed cheek. I pulled away and started walking towards the door when I heard her clear her throat loudly and deliberately. I looked back and motioned to her clothes thrown all around the room.

"Good luck finding your underwear, dear. Those jeans would be a bitch without them".

With that, I turned to head back to the boardroom where I seemed to remember leaving my purse. Her confused expression was priceless. Today was supposed to be about paybacks, right? She scratched my back, so I scratched hers. Well, she literally scratched mine this time but we were now even. It was kindof exhilarating to watch her struggle for words as I left her nearly naked in the room she had just came in while calling my name. My name. She had cried out "_Regina_" when she came. I stopped in the hallway and tried to steady my suddenly weak knees. People only call out the names of people they are intimate with and we were most certainly not intimate. We had fucked each other but never had intimacy. Had we? I was merely returning a favor. I thought back to how I felt kneeling before her and realized that today went beyond a pool house fucking for me. I was never one to forgo all appropriateness and think with my heart but I do believe I did just that. What had we started? This was never going to work. Not in the long run, at least. People had started thinking of me as Regina and her as Emma and not the Saviour, but we were known for our notoriously bad fighting. We were good at it. It was what we did. We can't even carry on a simple conversation about the weather without it turning into a knock down drag out fight. Sure, last night and this morning were great but none of that mattered if we couldn't say hello to each other without ripping out the other one's eyes. We were currently just acting like two horny teenagers when we should be acting like two, stable, reliable parents who help run our town. Divorced parents. Who hate each other. Who are not going to be tearing each others clothes off every time they see each other. I'm glad we got this out of our system. Maybe it had ran its course. I'll just take a deep breath and ignore this throbbing between my legs that doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon. Denial always works. For awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It's the only reason I continued this story :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

Storybrooke was having its very first Family Campout. It was a family outing idea the Parent Teacher Organization at our school came up with and voted into existence. Pretty much everyone decided to attend even if they didn't have kids in school. There were about 35 tents piled around the flat, open area near the town line and lemme tell ya, this field ain't big enough. There were kids running everywhere high on a sugar rush thanks to s'mores and Granny's hot chocolate.

As the evening wore on, the number of kids running around got smaller and smaller until there were only a few adults sitting around the fire telling ghost stories trying to freak each other out. At least I think they were ghost stories. With all of this fairytale shit covering our lives, sometimes it was hard for me to figure out what was truth and what was fiction. So far, everything I had known to be fiction had turned out to be truth. Life could get pretty complicated when you're me. There was one part of my life that was becoming less and less complicated though and that part was currently saying her goodnights and slipping into her own tent for the night. A certain brown-eyed Mayor.

It had been several weeks since that encounter in her office and it almost seemed like the Mayor had been avoiding me. I had racked my brain trying to figure out why she would be ignoring me but I had no idea what had blown her skirt up. The couple of times we'd been together had been nothing short of earth shattering and I was starting to go through withdrawal. It's funny how you don't realize you're addicted to something until you get one taste and then it's all you can think about. That's how I was with her. I had tried and tried to get her attention but nothing worked. By the time this campout rolled around, my balls were bluer than they'd ever been. That's probably the reason I'd done something I probably shouldn't have.

All night long I had caught Regina sneaking glances at me. I had made it a point to casually brush against her ass several times that night when she had her back to me. Each time I saw her turn around, narrow her eyes and watch me walk away. Hey, it can never be said I don't know how to get a woman's attention. I grinned into the semi-darkness of the tent and watched the moonlight stream through the clear plastic flap on the top. I always thought of those things as sunroofs for tents. It really was a beautiful night.

I was lying on a makeshift bed on the floor of my tent. I prefer to actually rough it when camping so I bring a few blankets to lie on a couple of pillows but that's about it. Most people spent a couple of hours blowing up air mattresses and hanging battery operated fans and lights inside these monstrosities that could double as a small home. I had a simple two person tent that fit my blankets and duffle bag comfortably but that was pretty much it.

The air was a bit muggy so I decided to strip off all of my clothes but the thin pair of boy shorts I had on which did nothing to hide the firm package I had strapped between my legs. I heard the zipper on the flap in front of me start to ease open and saw inch after inch of bare leg exposed before watching our Mayor duck inside and quickly close the canvas door. She turned around, slid off her sandals and reached for the knot on the short, silky looking robe she was wearing. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine and I saw her hands hesitate. I don't know what was going through that pretty little head of hers but I didn't want her to change her mind and run away from this. Whatever this was. I wanted her to stay and I'd be damned if I was going to let her back out of here. I sat up, fully intending to get her out of the few clothes she had on but saw her shake her head and start opening her robe. I laid back down to watch her.

Good god, the woman made untying a knot an artform. There was barely room to stand in the small tent so she gently eased herself down to her knees and freed the knot as she ran her eyes down my exposed body. She wasn't even an arm's length away. I'm really glad I went for the smaller tent. As she reached up to brush the robe off of her shoulders, I took my right hand and slipped it down my body and started stroking the length sticking up towards my bellybutton. The robe hit the floor of the tent and a soft blue, half unbuttoned pajama top came into view. I looked back up to see her clenching her jaw as she watched the stroking and reached out with my free hand to run my fingers up her inner thigh expecting to find resistance once I reached the apex of her thighs. When my fingers were never stopped, I caught myself growling when my hand started sliding over wetness. Nothing but a thin silk shirt separating us this time.

She groaned and pushed my hand away. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she slid down onto all fours and crawled up my body and swung her legs over me until she was straddling my waist. I pulled my right hand free and ran my fingers over each tanned thigh on either side of me until my hands slipped just under the edge of her shirt and gripped her waist. With each breath, her shirt would rise and fall over my wrists. Like some sort of silk waterfall.

I tore my eyes away from where my hands had disappeared from view and let them make the journey over the three buttons on her shirt that were keeping the rest of her from my prying eyes. I could see the points her nipples were making as they pressed against the thin fabric. Her lips were slightly parted and her brown eyes...wait, where were those warm, chocolate-brown eyes? Somewhere along the line, she had closed her eyes. It was then I noticed her hips moving very small circles in the vicinity of my waist. Ooohh, the Mayor was starting without me. Nah, that wasn't gonna happen. I pushed my ass back into the blankets which took away the very thing Regina had been rubbing against. I would call her look 'startled' because her eyes snapped open and she looked down at me with annoyance. I merely grinned and shrugged and ran my hands up to start unbuttoning those pesky three round things keeping me from finally seeing her completely bare. I pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and as it fell down her back, reached around with my left hand and grabbed it between her hands, effectively keeping her hands locked behind her back. Hey, I didn't have my steel ones handy so a make-shift silk set of handcuffs would have to do.

For a moment, all thoughts escaped me as I finally saw her bare and in all her glory. I wanted to sit and look at her all day. No matter how many times I might see her like this, I was sure that every time would be just like the first time. Everything about her screamed masterpiece to me and, hell, I didn't really know anything about what made art good. I did know that I liked what I saw and if I ever wanted to share, then the world would know they were looking at perfection. But, Emma Swan didn't share. This canvas was all mine. I looked up to see her watching me with an expression that I kinda thought resembled a stranger in a new place. Someone who was unsure of themself. I said the only words that came to mind. "You're beautiful".

Her chest relaxed and I realized that while I was ogling her, she had been holding her breath. My lord, surely the woman knew she was flawless. Surely she knew I wanted to tear into her and gorge myself like I hadn't eaten for days. Didn't she? Eh, she was going to by the time I got through with her. I tightened my hold on the shirt in my left hand and felt her hands try to pull against their restraints. I heard a puff of air exit her nostril in frustration. Aw, how cute. She was irritated she couldn't touch me. Now she knows how that feels.

I looked up at her and waited until she was finished rolling her eyes and finally looked down at me expectantly. I brought my right hand up and pressed the fingers against her mouth. She immediately started kissing them but I grabbed her chin roughly and quietly commanded "Wet them". Her eyes widened but she took each finger, one by one, into her mouth and used her tongue to get them soaking wet.

I pulled the fingers away from her face and keeping my eyes on hers, brought them down to rub over the head of the hardness waiting between my legs. Her eyes widened as I shifted my hips up just a bit and positioned the now slippery head against her entrance. I pulled my hand back and gripped her waist tightly. As I pushed my hips up, I pulled her body down and slowly slid inside of her. I tried to keep my eyes open but knowing I was inside of her was turning me on so much I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears. My eyes squeezed shut and I stilled my hips letting her adjust to me. I could hear her short breaths, feel her wrists stretching the fabric confining them, and smell her scent quickly filling the small space around us.

I opened my eyes and saw Regina looking down at me in a way I had never seen. I tightened my grip on her shirt, pulled my hips back just a bit and watched her trying to focus on breathing. As she was exhaling, I slid back into her with a short, fast thrust. She gasped loudly and arched her back up just enough to jut her nipples out. Those perfect points were asking to have my teeth wrapped around them. Oh I'd get to those later but right now I wanted to keep hearing how this seemingly uptight Mayor was currently trying to will what focus she had left on breathing in and out. I wanted to surround her senses so badly she couldn't even remember how to do that.

I pulled out of her and thrust back inside quickly and was rewarded with another loud gasp as she arched backwards. She drew her head back down and looked at me like women look when they have nothing else on their minds than what they want in that moment. I watched her as I pulled my hips back just a couple of inches and then pushed hard into her. She took a few deep hard breaths and looking me right in the eye, nodded her head yes. I twisted my left hand in the fabric on her shirt and pulled down on it so that her shoulders got pulled back with the force and started fucking her with short strokes.

She started panting and pushing down on me every time I pushed up into her. She threw her head back and rode me, rolling her hips down and around me to push me as deep inside of her as I could go. Everytime I would pull at her shirt and remind her that her wrists were bound, she would moan louder and move just a little faster to pick up our rhythm. I could tell she was getting close because her moans kept getting louder. If I actually cared that people coud hear us through the almost nonexistent walls of this tent, maybe I would have told her to be quiet. But each sound she made caused my clit to throb so I'd be damned if I was going to stop her.

My body met no resistance sliding in and out of her. I could feel her wetness dripping down and running down my thighs and it made me feel like I could conquer the world knowing I had caused her body to do that. Now, all I wanted was to watch her come undone. Here, I had a front row view instead of feeling her release in the dark. I started thrusting just a little faster and as I pulled her wrists back so far I thought her shoulder was going pull out of the socket, I reached up with my right hand and pinched her nipple. Regina let her head fall back even further, met each of my strokes with her own and started moaning. "_emmma...Emmmmmma...Emma...EMMA_" until her body went still and no voice came out of her mouth.

I released her nipple and then her wrists and untangled them from her shirt. My head was spinning with how it felt to hear my name...my name in that incredibly private and erotic moment...my name spoken like a reverant prayer through the same sweet red lips that had refused to call me by that name for so long. Well, that had came out of nowhere. I was trying to wrap my head around how quickly all of this had just happened and try to focus on her. As her breathing slowed down, I wrapped both of my hands around her back and pulled her down on top of me. Her ear rested on top of my heart and her hair fell over my left bicep as she laid there, seemingly content. Boy did this feel right. I wanted to run my hands up and down her back but kept both arms around her and held her tightly. You should never squeeze a priceless work of art but I wanted to ground her. To bring her back to earth slowly.

We stayed like that for some time before I felt her raise her head up and brush a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Ummm, we're still..."

"I am completely aware of that fact, Ms Swan" Ahh, her dry sense of humor was marred by the raspiness of her voice and the cute little chuckle that escaped her throat.

She leaned up and braced both hands on either side of my head and gently eased herself off of me. I heard her wince but she assured me she was ok. I rolled us both over until she was on her back and I was propped up beside of her. We stayed like that, just looking at one another for a few moments. I wasn't sure what, if anything, needed to be said but I knew I didn't want her to rush out the door like the previous times we had been together. I went to speak but felt her finger on my lips. She just smiled sweetly and moved to get up from the blankets. No, you know what. To hell with rules. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Stay. I know you don't wanna talk and we don't have to but, can you at least stay here with me for one night? Whatever this is between us isn't going away and, frankly, I'm tired of pretending it's going to."

She turned to look at me in confusion. Did she not believe me? I was going to start a round of 20 questions just to make her talk but she did the most curious of things. She leaned forward and wrapped her left hand around the back of my head, bringing my lips down to her neck. She moved my head just a bit to where my lips were pressing just slightly into her pulse. I could feel her heartbeat racing against my lower lip. I smiled into her neck. She was nervous or maybe scared? Whatever it was, we could work on it. I'd take nervous and scared over her rushing from the room any day of the week.

I pulled back from her and laid both of us down on the blankets, positioning her head in the crook of my arm so I could pull her close to me with the arm that was wrapped around her body. We laid like that for hours. I was afraid to drift off to sleep because I knew tomorrow we would have to face the crowd of people outside that probably heard a hell of a commotion coming from our tent. hehe. _coming_.

It was over so fast I didn't even get to taste her. Dammit. I thought about waking her up and seeing if she wanted to go for round two but decided against it. Sex we were good at but lying here in this moment? That was something new that I found I really liked and wanted more of. I wanted a whole lot more of. I could only hope I could convince her to give us a shot.

I really didn't care what anyone thought. It'd been a long time since I felt this happy and even though we faced an uphill battle once the sun rose, this time, the day would be faced together. I didn't know what exactly we would talk about or where the conversation would veer into but I was going to try my hardest to fix whatever was wrong between us so we could focus on what was right. Sometime during the night, I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of a land where Queens bowed to Knights and Saviours worshipped art. This time, the dreams were vivid and full of color. Gone were the simple black and white hues that normally dominated my landscapes. Color always signals new beginnings. Like the first flower blooming amid the bleakest of surroundings. Queen. Knight. Color. Happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Told from Regina's POV**

**Music is a big part of my life and is usually the spark that ignites inspiration. I might go back and edit my previous notes for each chapter to include the songs behind the storylines. Thoughts?**

**The idea for this chapter came from Don't Let The Right One Get Away by Hot as Sun. Specifically the line "...You and I, we got it right this time".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you for everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed. I enjoy hearing feedback!**

**I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not but it will be the last chapter for a while. This is a light T. Sorry, no M in this one. All relationships need actual conversations with which to build their foundations :)**

**Let their journey continue...**

As the haze of sleep started giving way to full consciousness, I was immediately aware of two things: An obnoxious choir of birds that was so loud they seemed to be singing directly into my ear and the naked warmth that surrounded me from the back of my head, curling down and around my body and ending with the two warm feet entwined with mine. It had been a long time since I had woken up in this position. I kept my eyes closed and laced my fingers through the ones currently resting on my abdomen.

I found myself smiling and wondering what it would be like to wake up like this every morning. I sighed in frustration when it hit me just who I was having these thoughts about. Emma Swan didn't do relationships. Hell, I didn't do them either. I sighed again and shook my head just slightly to jog some sense into my brain which, apparently, was still muddled from the afterglow of sex.

I felt the arm around my waist tighten and felt soft lips press into the back of my neck. As the blonde behind me chuckled, I could feel it vibrate through the kiss.

"What's making you sigh this early in the morning? I woulda thought you would be purring like a contented cat after last night?

I found myself smiling because she was right. Oh, I don't like that thought. But in this case, she was. I turned around in her arms until we were facing each other. The sun was just starting to rise and break through the clear panel that did duty as our roof. It was causing quite the effect on those big green eyes staring softly back at me. She really was the epitome of angelic in that moment. Before I could second guess my actions, my hand reached out and started to caress her face. I brushed soft, unruly blonde hair back from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. I held her cheek as my thumb stroked her jaw. How did she manage to be both strong and soft at the same time? My eyes devoured her face wanting to memorize this moment.

I felt her tilt her face down just a bit so that my thumb slipped from her jaw to her mouth where she kept my gaze and gently kissed the pad sitting on her lips. When she was finished, she tilted her face so that it pressed into my palm and grinned widely. I felt all of my frustration melt away when faced with such an adorable face. I found myself mirroring her wide grin.

"The sighing. I was thinking of waking up like this...often. The thought caught me by suprise" I found myself speaking faster than usual while trying to ignore how loud my heartbeat had just gotten.

Green eyes searched mine for the longest moment before I felt her hand on my hip tighten and pull me closer. My arm fell down to rest on her shoulder and I curled my hand around the back of her neck so that almost every inch of me was connected with her.

She bit her lip before responding slowly "Would you? I mean, want to...wake up together...just the two of us? Preferably in a bed next time but, hey, I'm not complaining about a tent either."

"Why Sheriff, are you implying there should be more than the two of us in our bed because I'm not sure..."

"WHOA, whoa, whoa, hold on a second! I didn't imply anything like that. I don't DO sharing. You, Madame Mayor, are more than enough for me. And while we're on the subject...wait, did you just say 'our bed'? As in 'what's mine is yours and yours is mine' kinda thing?"

I leaned forward and brushed my lips across hers as gently as I could before whispering "Could we do that, have an 'our' with the way things are between us? We fight constantly and disagree on everything. Although, lately I've began wondering if we do those things because it's our routine. I think I might want to try an aberrant form of behaviour for us. What do you think the Sheriff might say to that?"

I'm not sure when I started holding my breath but the thought of baring my emotions and leaving myself wide open to rejection was an inherent fear I had to come to know as simply a part of who I was. As a Queen, I never showed weakness and allowed no one to be privy to my darkest musings or my longing for the one thing that always seemed just out of reach. I had grown up craving the type of affection I saw from the people around me who had found their True Love.

In the years following my curse, I had held out hope that this land would bring me that same affection. It wasn't until this moment, with those green eyes belonging to the Saviour staring back at me, that I truly felt the promise of having someone love me as much as I wanted to be loved. As much as I wanted to give love. Other than my son, I had never truly felt I was capable of understanding exactly what love was or how to cradle it for the fragile thing it was. But here, lying side-by-side wrapped in the arms of my honey-haired Sheriff, I knew I wanted so desperately to understand. I wanted to remove the bricks in the walls surrounding my heart one-by-one until every barrier was broken down so that love had free reign over my entire being. I knew without a doubt that I wanted her to be the one to dismantle my strongholds.

I was waiting patiently for her to reply and as I did, I watched a storm of emotions swirl through those emerald orbs. She didn't reply at first. I started thinking that maybe I had overshared or read the situation wrong. But, as she leaned forward and nestled her head into my neck, I closed my eyes, laid my chin on the top of her head, and wrapped my arms around her as I held on for dear life. Whatever tidal wave life had ready for us, I knew we were ready to be swept away. Because when you know the storm is coming, you prepare for it and I was starting to think we were each others life preservers.

It felt like a lifetime passed before I felt hot breath on my neck as her words made their way to my ear. "I wanna try"

Everyone talks about how those three little words turn their life around and even though these weren't the same three words most people long to hear, for me, they were life changing. We laid wrapped up in each others arms until the noise from outside came creeping in. We both knew the real world was calling us but somehow the thought of letting go of each other caused a slight discomfort in my heart. I think she was feeling the same way because I felt her pull back slightly before bringing her mouth down to my own.

I knew every time we kissed it would be this intense. The slightest taste of any part of her had me desperate for more. I heard myself whimper as she ended the contact and slowly opened my eyes to see the same want in her eyes. I leaned in enough to capture her bottom lip between my teeth and bite it gently before releasing it. Just that small touch poured gasoline on the fire burning between my legs. I heard her growl and curse under her breath but we both knew the time for us to get up had passed a long time ago.

I reluctantly dragged myself from the warmth her body was giving off and stood as I started dressing.

"So, does this mean I get to take you on a date?"

"Well, that depends. Can the Sheriff's romantic skills offer more than a greasy meal served by a wolf?" I teased as I slipped into my sandals.

"Ahh, Madame Mayor, I have yet to hear a complaint about my skills"

"Yes, well, you can stop with the smirking. Those skills are quite exquisite but there's more to life than kinky escapades around the town you swore an oath to protect. Now, are you finished dressing so we can try and pretend the noises coming from this tent last night was the result of a bear mauling?"

"After you, Your Majesty" The tent flap was unzipped and we stepped outside to see most of the tents were already gone and the crowd left was sparse. That didn't change the fact that a bunch of knowing grins were being thrown our way amid the usual "Good mornings". I tried to keep my head held high but it was difficult to remain regal when you were wearing a shorty robe that exposed way too much skin for a reigning Mayor.

Snow was busy putting water on the remaining coals so the woods aren't in danger of leaving thousands of woodland creatures homeless. Emma went up to her to ask where henry was. She was told Jefferson and Grace had taken him to breakfast since they were among the first ones up. She also inquired about where my tent was because it had mysteriously disappeared from where I remember pitching it. Apparently, David had taken it down, packed it up for me and placed it in the back of his truck promising to drop it off later in the day. Snow refused to make eye contact with me but I could hear her telling Emma that her father refused to allow anyone to go near her tent and instead kept everyone's noise-making at a minimum to keep from waking us both. Well, well, well, it seemed Charming had retained his chivilary. I chuckled to myself shaking my head trying to picture a world in which David would choose to protect me and his daughter's privacy rather than come bolting into the tent with his sword drawn. Life sure had a funny way of playing out sometimes.

As I looked around at the people remaining, I noticed there were no snide remarks being thrown my way even though everyone obviously had a good idea of what had transpired between the two of us the previous night. Instead, I saw happy smiles and good-natured smirks directed in my direction. It amazed me how full of goodness these people seemed to be. I returned each smile with one that was beaming. This is what true happiness felt like. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed towards my car just as the Sheriff headed towards hers. I paused before sliding down into the leather seats to see her watching me from her place on the driver's side. I gave her a small wave before taking my place.

So, off we went. A sandle-clad, silk robe wearing Mayor driving her black Mercedes followed by a ratty, old yellow VW bug piloted by Storybrooke's happiest Sheriff. As we drove back to town, I started to think of all the reasons this couldn't work and promptly threw them out the window. This was one time I wasn't going to analyze the situation or try to plan ahead to minimize the casualties. Love was not war. It was a battle, yes, but it was supposed to be glorious and beautiful in all of its complexity. That included the wounds it would inevitably lead to. The difference would come in the forgiveness of the one who caused the wounds as well as the satisfaction from the healing. I smirked as I remembered all the 'healing' we had already done. Oh, alot of satisfaction had already been partaken in. I glanced in my rearview mirror and where one normally saw the past behind them, I saw my future following me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had changed the status of this story to Complete but had a couple of ideas still roaming around in my head. When I write anything, I jot down random ideas that seem to flood the paper and then go back and weave them together. This story has a few more things that I want to include. I've had alot of people pm asking for me to continue this so consider your wish granted ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**

It had been almost a week since I had followed that black Mercedes back to Mifflin Street. I hadn't seen much of the Mayor since then but I had been kinda busy planning our first real date. With a woman as classy as her, how was I going to come up with something to impress her? The truth was, I don't think I'd ever planned a date before. Most of my dates were clients and we didn't even get to the dessert menu before I was chasing them out the door. So, preparing for an honest to goodness date with someone I really wanted to impress was a foreign concept to me. Oh I was up to a challenge. I just needed to think outside the box. Regina was probably expecting a fancy dinner with wine and roses but that wasn't how I did things. Hmm, how did I do things? Well, I had approximately 24 hours to decide so I'd better stop wasting my Friday.

I decided to use my lunch break to take a walk. I ended up strolling down by the pier and sat down on my favorite thinking bench to thumb through some ideas. I could take her for a picnic but somehow I didn't think she would view sandwiches as romantic as I thought they could be. She already struck down Granny's and I didn't want to do the fancy restaurant thing. I thought about taking her to see a movie but you don't get to talk much during movies so they make for sucky getting-to-know-you date nights. I kicked around the idea of having the date at her house but then I'd have to pretend to know how to cook and she'd end up feeling obligated to clean her impossibly spotless house in preparation and that didn't seem fair. What did I get myself into? I wanted to do something fun that didn't focus on me immediately wanting to tear her clothes off. Well, that pretty much strikes down every idea ever created by mankind. Think, Swan, think.

The alarm on my phone beeped to let me know I had fifteen minutes left on my lunch break. I stood up and started walking back to the station when I saw Leroy stepping off of his boat. I walked over to see what he was up to and he told me he had finally gotten the old gal up and running and had just revarnished all of the wood to give it an updated look. It really did look alot better than it once had. I congratulated him on a job well done and was graced with a small, genuine smile from the fella. I briefly entertained the idea of asking him to borrow the boat for my date with the Mayor but then thought of all the things that could go wrong. I didn't even know if she had ever been on a boat before so there was the issue of possible nausea and wobbly sea legs. There were too many variables out of my control and I wanted to eliminate every possible thing that could go wrong. Well, as much as possible anyway. I told Leroy I'd see him around and headed back to the Sheriff's office. Boy, I was going to have to come up with something awesome in a town the size of one Disney park. Not alot of options here. Eh, no worries. I do good under pressure.

I was walking past Granny's when I saw Regina through the window. She was walking towards the door with a bag that presumably held whatever froo-froo salad crap she decided to eat for lunch. She stopped just before opening the door and I raised my left hand and gave a small wave as she smiled slowly and raised her right hand in reply. I took a few quick steps forward and opened the door for her to come outside.

"It's like you're my mirror staring back at me" I said laughing.

"Excuse me?" she said with a puzzled expression.

"Uhh...yeah, prob not gonna get that. Nevermind. Sooooo, come here often?" I offered with a wink.

She shot me a sly look and started walking back towards her office expecting me to fall into step beside her, which I did. "Well, not here but the pool house and a certain Sheriff's tent were certainly fitting arenas".

I almost had to stop to catch my breath as those images assaulted my brain. I decided then and there that I definitely liked sly, flirty Regina. I kindof walked the rest of the way in a stupor and didn't realize we had gotten to her office until she turned and looked with me like the cat who ate the canary. What did that even mean? All I could focus on was the word 'ate'. I leaned forward intending to wipe that smirk off of her face and let my lips brush over her ear as I whispered "Just maybe, Madame Mayor, you'll get to add another location this weekend".

I turned to walk away and was rewarded with the slightest groan followed by a sharp intake of breath. Oh yeah, point Swan.

Back at my office, I sat down and propped my feet up on the desk and laced my fingers behind my head trying to picture what environment would be private but memorable. My eyes roamed around the office trying to get some inspiration. A half-eaten donut reminded me that we needed food and tacos wasn't gonna cut it. My coffee from Granny's this morning reminded me that we needed drinks. I sighed and rolled my eyes knowing I would have to pick up a bottle of some semi-expensive wine. Man, this would be a helluva lot easier if Regina was a beer and tacos kinda girl. I leaned back in my chair and grinned. Nah, there wasn't a single thing about the Mayor that I would change even if she was a hard-ass sometimes. I liked challenges and even though this date was going to be alot of work, I knew what was waiting on the other side: An amazing woman who was unlike anyone I had ever met.

So, recapping: I had food and wine on the list. God, that sounded cliche and I was trying to avoid cliches. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to figure out how I came to that conclusion. Regina was classy and used to the finer things in life. Maybe a great dinner with wine wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Nodding, I started to get a clearer picture of what would work. I grabbed my keys and punched David's number on my cell telling him I was taking the rest of the day off and asked him if he could cover any calls that came in.

**So, this was short but I needed something to get us from point A to point B. Next chapter, coming up. Pun intended. Thank you to everyone who pm/reads/reviews/favorites/follows! You guys rock :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told from Emma's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**

I went to the front door of the Mayor's house and rang the doorbell. I looked down at what I had decided on wearing and wondered if I had chosen the right thing. A mint green silk shirt with black slacks and black lace-up dress shoes. I had folded the sleeves up to just below my elbow and slipped a thin black belt on to complete the look. I thought about keeping my hair down but at the last second, I pulled it back into a tight ponytail with just a few strangs left loose around my face. Honestly, it didn't matter what I wore because I knew whatever Regina picked out to wear was going to make me look like a used dish rag. I still wanted to look nice for her though. As I heard her opening the door, I looked down to compose myself and licked my lips.

The first thing that came into view were what looked like black velvet shoes that had small spikes on the heels of them. My eyes traveled up legs that had black stockings clinging to them until I got to mid-thigh and then a very thin, lightweight red stretchy dress started coming into view. My. God. How was I ever going to get through the evening with that much cleavage staring at me. All I wanted to do is bury my face in her chest and take her on the spot. I dragged my eyes up and away from that piece of temptation to find a sultry Mayor watching me.

"Nice of you to finally find my eyes, Ms Swan" She drawled before stepping outside and closing the door firmly behind her.

"You have eyes?" I teased and offered my arm to her as we started to walk towards the front gate and down to the yellow stallion.

I saw her roll her eyes in mock exasperation. "Where, pray tell, are you taking me, Sheriff, and how long must I endure this contraption you insist is an acceptable means of transportation?"

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't find my fairy godmother to borrow a pumpkin, but, look, just get in the car and you'll find out when you find out. Come on, you gotta throw a little trust my way tonight. Please." I gave her what I hoped were puppy dog eyes until she sighed and gently slid into her seat.

In a few short minutes, we were pulling up in front of my apartment building and when I hopped out and went around to open the door for her. I swear I could see the gears in her mind spinning trying to figure out what was going on. I just smiled, winked and took her hand as I started walking up the sidewalk to the entrance. It was when I started leading her inside and up the stairs to my apartment that the stubborn side of the Mayor came out.

She refused to take another step, crossed her arms and tried to control the volume of her voice as she looked up the stairs and asked "Did you really tell me to get dressed up for our first date just so you could bring me to the apartment you share with...Mary Margaret?"

I walked over to where she was standing and placed my hands on her waist while trying to get her eyes to meet mine.

"First off, the date is not in the apartment. Second, nobody is home because my parents and Henry are at Ruby and Belle's having an epic Rockband battle. Third, remember that thing I said five minutes ago about you trusting me? Well, I need ya to go back to that moment and pick that trust back up for just a few more minutes."

I stood there waiting for a couple of heartbeats before hearing her tell me to lead the way. I leaned in, kissed her cheek quickly, and grabbed her hand as we climbed up the stairs to finally stand in front of my apartment door. She turned to say something to me but I held up one finger to silence her, bent down and picked up an imaginary ball of trust and held it out for her to take. I knew I had her when I saw the corners of her lips quiver as she tried to hold back a smile. She reached for the invisible ball and made the motion of taking it and holding it herself. I winked and turned the key in the lock.

For the first time that night, I got nervous. I led her over to the window and opened it. When I turned to look back at her, she looked me right in the eye and threw the ball of trust over her shoulder.

I froze and we stood there for just a moment blinking and looking at each other before I motioned to the window and attempted to explain. "Ok, so, I have this really romantic date all set up for us on the rooftop but the stairs are being repainted so we can't use them. I didn't even notice the 'Wet Paint' sign until I was heading to pick you up tonight. So, the only way to get back up to the roof is to use the fire escape."

I bit my lip waiting for whatever holy hell the politician side of her was going to unleash on me but instead she tilted her head, nodded and the next thing I knew, she was brushing past me and trying to climb out of the window as delicately as she could while trying not to get her heels stuck in the metal slats. I peeked my head out and watched in amazement as this smoking hot bod started working her way up without a complaint.

Apparently she looked down to see me staring because she snapped her fingers to get my attention. "Come along, Sheriff. I have it on good authority the date of the century awaits us at the top of these two flights of stairs."

I scrambled up behind her and tried to keep from staring at a bubble of red swaying back and forth above me. A perfectly, tight, round, red bubble. Nope. Definitely not staring at her ass. Not at all.

As I pulled myself up and onto the rooftop, I looked over to see Regina smiling softly and slowly looking around at what I had set up.

All around the edge of the rooftop, I had placed jars of WoodWick candles so that we could hear the flicker of a fireplace burning but didn't have to deal with the heat. Everytime a breeze came our way, we got a hint of the Fireside smell so that was a bit of a bonus. In the middle of the area was one table set for two with a white linen tablecloth and two cherry wood armless chairs with black leather seats. Beside the table, was a silver cart that held two metal domes. The entire setup was warm, inviting, and cozy. Three criteria for a romantic dinner.

As I pulled out her chair and she sat down, I saw her look down at the table and then back up at me with a puzzled expression. I shrugged, took the white linen napkin to her left and shook it out while explaining I had printed out some of my favorite song lyrics and sayings and placed them under the glass resting on top of the table. I tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but the truth was, it was the one part of planning for tonight that took the most time.

I walked around to the side of the table and started uncorking the wine. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her smiling as she traced the glass with her index finger and read each small slip of paper around her place setting. Her smile only seemed to grow with each one. I pulled the cork out, sat the wine on the table, rubbed my hands on my pants to dry off some of the sweat that had started and then took my seat across from her. I watched the way her head tilted just slightly as she moved from one saying to the other and, in my head, I was saying all of those things to her. I was the one making her smile so sweetly.

She looked up to find me watching her intently and reached across the table to lay her hand on top of mine. I turned my hand over so our palms were resting on each other and gently ran my middle finger across the pulse point on her wrist. She winked as she scraped her nails down my palm and over my fingertips as she retracted her hand. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly while running my eyes over every inch of her face before settling on her lips.

She laughed softly and lowered her voice to what can only be described as fuck me heels in language form, "Now, now, Sheriff. We haven't even had dinner yet".

I closed my eyes briefly and gave myself a mental shake before opening them again and asked her if she was ready to eat. When she nodded, I got up, placed one of the silver domes in front of her and removed the lid before repeating the action at my place setting. I poured us each a glass of wine and took my place across from her once again.

She looked down to see apple glazed pork chops over a bed of brown basmati rice sitting in front of a glass of the best merlot I could find. She looked up with one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in a silent question to which I replied "Belle". She nodded and picked up her utensils from each side of the plate and just like that, our date had officially begun.

I caught her glancing down at the slips of colored paper under the glass in between bites and asked her if there were any she liked better than others. She nodded and moved her eyes around the tabletop slowly as she started speaking.

"I'm so glad I finally found you. Yes, that one in a million girl."

"Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it."

"When you wish upon a star, your dream will take you very far"

"Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath."

"Show me how, decide what you want from me, tell me maybe I could be there for you"

She paused for a moment before saying "Those are the ones that stood out to me." Then she smiled the softest, sweetest smile before setting down her fork and knife and continuing. "Emma, this...all of this from the candles to the delicious meal to, well, just all of it is so overwhelmingly thoughtful that I'm afraid I may not be able to articulate how much this means to me."

I felt my throat tighten up and tried to blink a few times to clear the unexpected wetness that was stinging the back of my eyes. I cleared my throat and started to tell her what I had thought when planning our date.

"I wanted to show you that I could treat you like you should be treated. I was kindof hoping this might be the first in a long line of dates we'd have together. You know, if that's something you'd like. 'Cause I would. Like that, I mean. To date you. I would like to date you for a long time."

I sat back in my chair and blew air out through my cheeks. "Man, I suck at trying to get any point across to you when you are dressed like that. I'm trying to avoid gawking but I just gotta go ahead and admit that. You look absolutely stunning tonight."

Regina looking bashful quickly got added to my list of favorite things in the entire world.

Then, sly, flirty Regina showed up. "Well, Sheriff, should I bundle up in layers next time so you can avoid 'gawking' as you so eloquently put it just so we can carry on a normal conversation?"

"Noooo. Nope. Definitely no need for layers. I can carry on a normal conversation just fine. Let's see, how about you tell me about when you first came to Storybrooke? Was there anything you were afraid of when you got here? Anything you really enjoyed? I promise to sit here and listen while looking directly into your eyes. Go."

"Do behave, Ms Swan, I'm going to hold you to that. The first thing I remember about waking up is the smell. In fact, I noticed it before my eyes opened. Later that day, when I was exploring my new home, I found these apple scented air fresheners in various rooms. You know the small ones that twist up to reveal the maroon stick? I really enjoyed knowing I could fill my favorite areas with my favorite scent. We had some dried apple potpourri in my homeland but nothing this fragrant."

"The first frightening thing I encountered was the washing machine. I had stayed in the kitchen almost all day trying out all of the gadgets and finding all sorts of things to keep myself occupied. Well, during my explorations, I had found the electric can opener and had tried to open a can of spaghetti sauce. Once the can opener was finished, I grabbed the can not realizing the opener had already done its job. I ended up with silk pajamas soaked in red sauce. I went all through the house trying to figure out how to wash clothes when I came upon a small room with two white metal boxes. There were instruction manuals sitting on top of each one so I quickly figured out how to operate them. I peeled my pajamas off, loaded the detergent and fabric softener and turned the dial. The first time I had ever felt unsure of myself and afraid in my new home was when that loud beast roared to life!"

I found myself laughing along with Regina as she described such a horrible experience with such a mundane thing. We ended up sitting there under the stars for the next two hours talking about all of the things we'd never thought to discuss before. Her favorite book, my favorite movie, telephones, tv, microwaves, airplanes, and electricity. She told me about how she found her life stuck on some sort of twisted repetitive cycle which was nothing like she imagined it would be. I told her about work as a bailbondsman and had her laughing at some of the wild twists and turns I went through to earn a paycheck.

As the night wore on, each story brought us closer and closer to the point where our stories collide. Our son. I was hesitant to tell her about the man behind the sperm but knew deep down, it was a story I was going to tell her eventually so why not make eventually tonight? I told her how I thought I had found love in the most unlikeliest places-Tallahassee. I told her how I was left behind to take the fall for a crime I didn't commit. I told her how it felt to realize I would be in prison when my firstborn child entered this world.

I guess I expected pity to show in her eyes but instead, I saw understanding. She told me about how she had thought she had found love in the most unlikeliest places-a stable boy. She told me how it felt to dream of running away and living a life of complete happiness with the one person who made her feel wanted and safe. Then she told me how it felt to realize that dream would never materialize.

We agreed on one thing though. If it wasn't for our two realities being so different than our dreams, we never would have the one thing that brought us together in the first place. Henry. I know people say things happen for a reason and I've always thought that, too, but I don't think the full meaning of that statement hit me until we had this conversation. We ended up sitting there a few moments longer, just silently mulling over what had been said. It was comfortable, though. Like we both accepted everything life had thrown at us through the years because all of it had brought us here. Right here to this moment.

I stood up and walked over to the small stereo and plugged my phone into it before selecting the one song I had decided on to end the evening with. As the first notes of the piano started playing, I walked over and extended my hand in a silent invitation for my date to join me. She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet before walking backwards, leading her to the spot closest to the music.

Even in heels, she was still shorter than me but it was perfect dancing height. She draped her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her hips as we started to let the music carry us away. Each movement we made seemed to draw our bodies closer and closer together until you couldn't see where neither one of us began. We were moving as one being.

being this close to her always wreaked havoc on me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I realized why I had struggled with trying to make tonight so perfect. Why I felt everything had to be just right for the woman I now held in my arms. She was wrapping herself around my heart and nestling it in a warm cocoon of brightness. My sweet little Mayor had found her way inside my defenses.

As the song played on, I tried to remember what it felt like to be in love because I knew what I was feeling in this moment was stronger than anything I previously thought love to be. So it definitely wasn't that. It couldn't be that. I mean, well, we had known each other for a long time but were just starting to KNOW know each other. We had...affection for one another. Understanding of one another. Both of which were very, very different from the L word.

Love was supposed to be something people either grew into as their relationship matured or fell headfirst into immediately. Love was supposed to make you feel all giddy and goofy when you were around one another. Love made you do crazy things to prove to the other person how much you cared about them. I certainly didn't feel giddy or goofy.

As I felt Regina lay her head on my shoulder, I thought about the first time I had seen her. I thought about how no matter how irritating she could be, at the end of the day, I saw who she really was. I saw the woman who was a mother to our son. The Mayor who cared about her town and its inhabitants. I thought about how she had embraced her second chance and had become the amazing woman that I now held in my arms.

I thought about how it felt to always have to tell her goodbye and go back to my lonely bed. I thought how my stomach always flip flops when she gives me one of her special smiles that I'm pretty sure she reserves for only me. I thought about how amazing she feels curled around me. I spent that entire song not saying a word. Just thinking about the woman pressed against me.

As the song came to an end and silence caused our steps to slow, I felt warm breath on my neck as the Mayor quietly whispered "Just trust it, hmm dear?"

I tightened my arms around her waist bringing her even closer to me as I shut my eyes. She must have noticed me trying to get my breath because she pulled back just enough to look at me with this concerned look on her face before asking if I was alright.

I stood there completely still and closed my eyes again as a million thoughts flashed before me. I needed the perfect date. Food with her favorite flavor. Wine that pleased her pallette. Song lyrics to tell her some of the things in my head. A romantic fireplace feel in the middle of summer. Conversation to get to know the woman I had quickly...well, damn.

Love.

The woman I had quickly fallen in love with.

I opened my eyes and saw everything I had ever wanted in life held safely in chocolate brown eyes. I could try to push this feeling down. I could run as far away as I could get but there was no denying that this short, black haired, olive skinned picture of perfection with flaws and scars as deep as the Grand Canyon had surrounded every sense I had until my entire world revolved around her. I knew nothing in my life had ever scared me more than that realization.

I reached up and took her face between both of my shaking hands and tried not to lose it when I saw her nuzzle her face into me before briefly shutting her eyes. When our eyes met next, I took a deep breath and whispered. "Just trust it."

**Bonus points for whomever puts two and two together and figures out the song they were dancing to! Next up...hawtness. Mmmhmm! See, you get rewarded for being patient ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told from Regina's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. If I did, Emma would be wearing a white tank top, tight jeans, and mid-calf length laced up boots while executing that bodyslam we saw in the latest promo. In my mind, Regina's there watching and they end up making out because who can resist those green eyes, a sweaty tank top, and muscles that are dying to be licked? Yum.**

**A/N: Previous chapters have been edited for spacing reasons. Also, since 7 is a lucky number, here's what's been rolling around in my head this past week-the promised Hawtness ;) I'm recovering from a nasty bout of sickness so this chapter did not get finished when I thought it would be. Hopefully the old adage 'All good things come to those who wait' will come into play here.**

"_Just trust it_".

As the Sheriff whispered those few words to me, I saw a hint of fear mixed with uncertainty in her eyes. I tilted my head up just a bit intending to kiss away those feelings when a raindrop landed on my forehead. We both glanced up at the same time to see dark clouds quickly covering up the twinkling night sky.

I looked at her and smiled and was getting ready to ask her if we should head back downstairs when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. She grabbed my elbow and started pulling us towards the fire escape as the thunder started rolling in waves with one loud boom after another creating a deafening background for the lightshow above our heads.

We reached the side of the building and she helped me get a good grip on the metal ladder before warning "Get back inside as fast as you can before the rain starts. I'll be right behind you".

I quickly worked my way down and around the two flights of stairs and climbed inside the window managing to avoid the rain altogether. I stuck my head out the window and looked up to see how much longer my blonde date was going to be. I still didn't see her and by now, the wind had started howling and the rain was falling in sheets. I couldn't figure out what was taking the Sheriff so long.

Finally I saw movement on the ladder above me as a particularly large streak of lightning flashed. Within a minute, a drenched Ms Swan climbed through the same window I had used and slammed it shut to keep more water from soaking the floor. She turned to look at me and I couldn't help but laugh. If there was anyone who epitomized a drowned rat, it was the woman standing in front of me.

She tried unsuccessfully to blow a wet strand of hair out of her eyes while trying to glare at me. But it's kindof hard to look intimidating when you're standing in an apartment you share with your parents while creating your very own pool around your feet.

"Ms Swan, what on earth were you doing up there while I was climbing down to safety? You could have injured yourself by letting the storm pick up before you followed me."

"Well, Your Majesty, if you'd give me half a second to explain before jumping all over my case, you'd find out that I wanted to grab one thing before it got ruined".

It was then I noticed the woman standing in front of me had started shivering. I quickly stepped in front of her and started rubbing my hands up and down her arms to try to warm her. Those green eyes of hers started sparkling as her lips curved up in a smile and she pulled out a somewhat damp linen napkin that she had hidden under her shirt.

I arched an eyebrow before throwing in some good-natured teasing. "You risked your life and health for one used napkin? Are you that unaccustomed to nice things, Sheriff?"

"Oh hardy har har, Mayor. It's what's inside the napkin that had me risking my life and health. Here, I'm gonna change clothes really quick and take my contacts out. The wind blew something into my left one and it feels like tiny daggers are attacking my eyeball. While I'm doing that, you can look inside the napkin. Just be prepared to tell me how awesome I am when I come back out". With a wink and a slight slap on my rear, the drowned rat went upstairs in search of warm, dry clothes.

I walked over to the kitchen table and laid the damp napkin down before carefully peeling away the edges until it laid flat and I could see the contents. Scattered all over the large white square were the colored slips of paper that had previously been placed around my dinner plate. I felt my heartbeat increase as the thoughtfulness of the gesture warmed me from the inside out. Where had this woman been all of my life?

In all of my years, I had never had anyone treat me with as much tenderness as Emma Swan had. I had no idea the woman could be so romantic. I thought about how I felt towards her the first day we met compared to how I feel about her now. We had been through so much together and yet it was a drop in the bucket compared to how many more things we had yet to experience together. The woman could irritate me faster than anyone ever had and then turn around and evoke strong physical reactions out of me by sometimes whispering my name.

I looked down at the slips of paper with different sayings on them and felt my lips curling up into a soft smile. I shook my head and let my eyes slip closed as I thought about how much effort the dear Sheriff had put into our date. I felt this warmth in my chest expand outward as each tiny aspect pulled together to paint a picture of sweetness that, quite frankly, caught me off guard. For the first time in my life I felt utterly adored. I felt...I felt precious.

I leaned over the counter and rested my chin on my closed fists. Yes, precious. That's exactly how the Sheriff made me feel tonight. How we managed to go from fighting like cats and dogs to sharing intimacies so profound they caused my head to spin was beyond me. I just knew I wanted more. I wanted to feel more of what I was feeling in this moment. I stood up, tilted my head up to the stairs spiraling up to the second bedroom, and bit my lip trying to decide if I wanted to actually voice what I was feeling inside or not.

"Just trust it, Regina". I tried giving myself a pep talk and then mentally scolded myself for such a schoolyard thing. The upstairs bathroom was apparently getting ransacked as my date tried to become more presentable and I took that opportunity to let all of that noise muffle the sound of me slipping up the stairs and into the doorway of the Sheriffs private space.

As my eyes moved around the room I had never seen before, I had to chuckle at how 'Emmafied' this room was. Clothes hung on every piece of furniture, the trash can was filled with what appeared to be makeshift basketballs, and the bed looked like a toddler had thrashed around in it. It was everything it should have been.

I turned my head towards the bathroom door just as it was pulled open. I took a deep breath and held it as I watched her start walking around the room looking for what I can only assume was a shirt of some kind because she was naked from the waist up. It was moments like this that caused my brain to fog up and coherent thoughts to fly away like grains of sand in the wind. No matter how many times I had seen her naked as a jaybird, it always made me pause in appreciation of such a fine speciman. Her ivory skin was exquisite.

Apparently the Sheriffs detective skills weren't in the on position because she had yet to notice me standing in the doorway drinking her in. I slowly released the breath I had been holding and paused just to run my eyes over every inch of her. She was still in her black dress pants and shoes but as she bent over to pick up a light grey tshirt, those pants did nothing to hide the curve of her ass that I knew once held the crescent shaped fingernail marks that I had put there during a particularly delicious encounter. I licked my lips remembering how her skin felt underneath my exploring fingers.

She stood up and arched her back trying to get it to pop as she simulateously rolled her neck to stretch it. She was turned slightly toward me and in the soft light from the open bathroom door, I could see the outline of her nipples reaching towards the ceiling. I saw the longer hair of her ponytail brush against her bare back. I saw raw sex appeal in its human form and I wanted to partake. I don't remember leaning my head against the doorframe and moaning but she said that's what she heard.

She turned to look at me with the shirt still in her hands and it was then I noticed she had put her glasses on. All thoughts I had about gushing and proclaiming my feelings to her went out the window because all I wanted to do was wrap my legs around her bare stomach and kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

We stared at each other for a split second before she dropped the shirt and we rushed towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room, directly in front of her messy bed. When my mouth met hers, it lit this consuming fire deep in my soul that only grew each time her tongue slid against mine. I knew I could kiss her a thousand times like this and it would never be enough. The hunger I felt for her would never be satiated. But hell if I wouldn't die trying.

My hands wound around her neck to play with the few loose strands coming loose from her ponytail as her hands wrapped under my arms and started a slow, torturous journey from my upper back down to my waist. I could feel the soft material of my dress rubbing against my upper thighs with each movement of those strong hands.

The hands gripping my hips loosened slightly before I felt myself spun around until I was facing the bed. I felt a hand grab the back of my neck and push my head down until it rested on the mattress. In this position I felt so exposed but couldn't help my hips from rolling back into the Sheriffs crotch. I needed any part of her to touch me. My heels dug into the carpet trying to steady myself as she moved closer to me.

I felt her lean over me until we were both curved against each other with her head resting on the back of mine. Each time I would roll my hips back against her she would slowly thrust forward, teasing me with just enough movement to frustrate me. I felt her move my hair to one side so she could bite all around the back of my neck each time her hips moved against me. It was the best kind of torture.

I moved my head to the side so she could have better access to the one spot at the base of my neck that was begging for her teeth. I could feel her bites getting closer and closer to that spot and with each imprint of teeth against my neck, I found myself moaning louder and louder.

Her right hand found the hem of my dress and started dragging it up until she felt bare skin at the top of my stockings. I felt her breath on my neck as she whimpered softly before sliding her hand around me to reach between my legs. She was immediately rewarded with hot moisture as she realized I wasn't wearing any panties.

I heard a low growl in my ear. "Do you know how hot that is to figure out the entire time you were sitting across from me you didn't have underwear on?"

I arched my neck as far to the side as I could get in a silent response before moving my left hand back to grip her ass and pull her towards me trying to get her to resume her thrusting. As she started moving her hips again, my hand slipped down to rest on her thigh and I could feel my nails digging into her through her pants, urging her on.

Each time her hips pushed into my ass, her finger glided up through my wetness to slide over the bundle of nerves begging to be touched. As she pushed into me from behind, I met each thrust with one of my own until our movements were in sync with each other. Every time I pushed back, it caused her finger to slide over the one spot that needed attention. As my hips moved up towards the bed, her finger would slip down and just the tip would slide inside of me causing me to almost lose my breath at the sensation.

Our movements because quicker and quicker until all I could feel is every inch of her pressed against me, inside of me, around me, over me. The side of my face was pressed into the mattress and the scent from her sheets invaded my nostrils. I inhaled deeply and felt my nipples harden as images of her naked above me as I tasted her and breathed her scent in came rushing into my field of vision.

Our thrusts became shorter and rougher until all I could do is move and pant. I could feel my orgasm building but just before I could fall into it, her mouth covered the spot on my neck that had cried out for her hostile bite and I felt her teeth sink into my flesh and her head move from side to side as she bit hard enough to almost draw blood.

"Harder". I could barely get the words out.

"Oh god, harder. Don't stop". I could feel tears sting my eyes as my hips moved at a frantic pace against her.

My left hand released her thigh to grab the tangled sheets under me trying to steady myself. Just as I crashed over the edge, I felt her left hand cover mine and our fingers entwine as she gave me her flesh to ground me. Every good thing I had ever felt couldn't hold a candle to the way she always made me feel.

I took one deep breath and felt our movements still as I tried to let my body ride out the high my explosion had left me with. I felt soft kisses covering the sore spots all down my neck as my breathing finally evened out.

As we stood, she turned me back around to face her and I caught a glimpse of that soft, adorable smile that I knew was reserved for me. I took a small step forward intending to wrap her in a hug but my jelly legs betrayed me and I felt them give out on me for a split second. Luckily, strong, naked arms latched onto my biceps and moved me backwards just a bit so I could sit down on the bed.

"Careful there, Madame Mayor. I have a tendency to make beautiful women go weak in the knees whenever they're around me"

As if to make a point, she winked at me and hooked her thumbs through her front beltloops as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"You are exasperating, Sheriff. You bend me over, have your way with me, and then have the nerve to stand there and gloat about it? That doesn't seem very...gentlemanly of you." I ran my hand through my messed up hair trying to smooth it down as I teased the woman responsible for said messiness.

"Me. Awesome. You. Jelly legs. I believe the term your Mayoral mind can understand would be 'Case closed. Paperwork filed'. Ya feel me?"

"Mmmm, no, I don't 'feel you', Sheriff, but that's a problem I can fix that doesn't involve any paperwork at all." I leaned back on my elbows and pointed the toes of my shoes inward so they hooked just behind the blondes knees before gently nudging her towards me.

She immediately took the hint, slipped off her pants and shoes, and leaned her half-naked body over me as she planted her palms on either side of my head.

"Are you really trying to do the whole 'talk dirty in the bedroom' thing? Because if you are, lemme just give ya a heads up by telling you that the word 'paperwork' is never gonna be erotic no matter how you use it".

"I'll keep that profound advice in mind, Sheriff. Although I will point out that you used the metaphor first". I couldn't help but tease as wrapped my arms around her neck and brought my legs up and wrapped them around the bare waist I had been ogling before we attacked each other.

As my heels locked together, I saw her eyes flutter closed behind the black frames as she lifted her head upwards just the tiniest bit. At the same time, she released a low, long moan and pressed her body flush against mine. As she did that, I felt her forearms tremble from their spot near my face.

I found myself watching her closely, trying to figure out what caused such a delicious reaction. I tightened my legs around her midsection and her head dropped down to rest her forehead against mine as she started panting and slowly rubbing her nipples against mine.

I removed one hand from around her neck to lift her chin up so I could stare into the sea of green hidden behind those glasses that drive me wild every time she decides to wear them. Still trying to figure out the source of her apparent arousal, I rubbed my chest over hers but got no reaction except feeling her nipples harden as they came in contact again with mine.

The fingers on my left hand lightly danced across the sensitive skin on the back of her neck and even though I saw goosebumps break out all over her pale, ivory skin, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. As I ran through a few more things that might elicit a smiliar response out of her, she moved slightly and thinking she was going to move off of me, I tightened my legs around her waist and voila!

Her back arched up like a cat stretching in the sunlight and made no attempt to hide the loud moan that bubbled up and out of her throat.

I could feel her hands ball into fists on either side of my head and finally it struck me. The spikes on the back of my shoes were digging into her back every time I moved my legs. To test my theory, I unhooked my legs and started to drop them onto the bed when suddenly the Sheriffs eyes opened wide and she pulled herself up, grabbed my legs, and pulled them back around her waist before leaning back over me and placing her palms back on either side of my head where they were.

"Don't you dare move them again" she growled.

I caught her gaze and slowly slid my right leg from where it was resting on her lower back all the way up as far as I could manage while letting the metal spikes lightly graze over her exposed flesh. I was rewarded with another loud moan and right then and there I was so grateful we were completely alone with no listening ears because I wanted nothing more than to have her throw all of her inhibitions out the window and succumb to the lust that I could practically feel pouring out of her.

I moved my left hand up to grab her ponytail and yanked it down so her face was centimeters from mine. "Are you enjoying the pain, Sheriff?"

She was having a hard time responding because every time she would open her mouth to respond, I would tighten the grip I had on her hair and press my heels a little deeper into her back. As much as she wanted to respond, her body's reaction to my movements was overwhelming her senses and forcing coherent thoughts far from her consciousness. I smirked while watching her, knowing I could return the favor.

Her face was so close to mine that every time she exhaled, I inhaled and took that breath as my own. We stayed like that for awhile. I teased her mercilessly by alternating legs and dragging the metal spikes across her back repeatedly until I felt slickness on the back of my calf. I didn't know if it was sweat or blood and, quite frankly, the thought of both turned me on more than I ever thought possible.

I lifted my right leg just a bit and craned my neck up to catch a glimpse of red smears on the back of my wet calf before wrapping it back around slim hips. I tried to suppress the groan threatening to escape me and dropped my head back onto the bed as I turned to look into green eyes that had almost disappeared because of the blown out pupils.

I wanted to ask her if she was in pain, ask her if she wanted me to stop, but I knew I wasn't going to stop no matter what she said. I removed my right leg once more, bent it and brought it as close to me as I could and reached out to swipe my finger through the red smears.

I could see the blonde trying to move her head away from the tight fist holding her tightly to me so I loosened my grip just enough for her to look over to see the back of my calf. I saw her breaths become uneven and shallow as she saw my finger coming towards her lips. I hesitated for a single moment before slipping my finger into her mouth.

I had heard her moan before but this was needy and primal. I started pulling my finger out only to have her chase it as she swirled her tongue around trying to clean every drop of red off. Every move she made towards my finger brought her mouth closer to mine so that when the finger was completely removed, it was just in time for our mouths to meet.

I wasted no time in sliding my tongue inside of her hot, waiting mouth and tasted the metallic flavor that came from the marks I had made down her back mixed with everything that was simply Emma. There was no word for how erotic it felt to drink every bit of her in. I was greedy and she was willing so I took and took until we were both breathless.

She shifted slightly until she was directly over me and I released her hair completely to slide both my hands down and pinch her nipples just as I dug both sets of metal spikes into her back. I felt them half drag, half slide through new flesh and fresh wounds.

I swallowed each moan, each small cry of pain mixed with pleasure as my ankles and fingertips teased her body into a state of blissfulness.

As our mouths pressed together, I started slowly sucking on her tongue and lifting my hips up to meet the small circles she hadn't even noticed she had been moving her center in. She was too caught up in that place where pain meets pleasure to even be aware of her actions.

I released her tongue just long enough for her to draw in some much needed oxygen before sliding my arms around her and biting her bottom lip. I started dragging my nails down her back as I moved my legs down to drag the dripping metal spikes down the back of her thighs.

As the metal dug into hot flesh, her head shot up and the room was filled with the sound of her cursing while thrusting over my center. I slid my left hand down between us and turned the palm up towards her to give her something tangible and firm to press against. I pulled my legs back up and hovered them right above her thighs and waited until her movements became quick and short.

It was then she looked back down at me and was practically snarling when she said one single word... "Hard".

I used all of my strength to push my heels slowly down the back of her thighs, digging them into her tender flesh with no mercy. I watched her cry out in pain, pleasure, and release and it was the most glorious thing I had ever witnessed. I quickly leaned up and grabbed a nipple between my teeth and twisted it ever so slightly as she rode out her release, moaning incoherently before slumping against me, trembling as she tried to regain her breath.

I kicked my heels off and gently moved her off of me just a bit so I could wrestle the sheet over us as I laid her head on my chest and wrapped my arms around her still shuddering frame. My heart was pounding in my chest and my thoughts were racing because of the intensity of what we had just shared.

It seemed like we laid there for hours and we very well could have because I think we both dozed off at some point. As I came back into consciousness, I became aware of small, tender kisses being planted along my right shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked over to find green eyes searching my brown ones. A small sliver of fear caused my heart to sieze up and skip a beat because I became aware of just how carried away we both got in the heat of the moment.

My lips ached from the pressure we had put into our frantic kisses and when I swallowed, I caught a hint of the metallic residue before it slid down my throat. She must have been thinking some of the same things I was because she leaned up to place one of those soft kisses on my lips. I opened my mouth to explain what I was feeling but she placed a single finger over the very lips she had just graced with a kiss, and whispered "Don't. I wanted every single bit of it".

I wanted to sigh with relief, cry with frustration, pound on her chest in anger and collapse from exhaustion all at the same time. I wanted to tell her I couldn't wrap my head around the feelings I had experienced as I saw her in pain. How could I care for her so much but want to cause her agony and taste the result of the way I hurt her. I had wanted to swallow each moan of pleasure and hear each wince of pain that came from my own sadistic hand.

I hadn't felt such a rush of power in many years but even those times were different than the sexual dominance I had exerted over my blonde lover. As much as I had enjoyed inflicting my personal brand of torment on her, she had welcomed the suffering and encouraged me to continue. Black and white clashing together in a crescendo of masochistic ecstasy. We were created for each other.

My arms wound tighter around her as we cuddled together amid sheets stained with blood and release. We had taken each other to euphoric highs in the most primal of ways and were ending the night wrapped in each others arms like high school sweethearts. I wanted to throw my head back and laugh at the absurdness of it all but somehow it all fit together in the most amazing way to weave the beginning of a life I desperately wanted to continue.

I closed my eyes briefly and thought of how many wonderful things this single evening had blessed me with and my thoughts paused on the colored slips of paper the Sheriff had rescued from the downpour. I had been trying very hard to accept the growing fondness I had developed towards the woman lying in my arms but tonight had briefly caused me to doubt myself.

This incredible being currently sharing the same air as me had brought out the good and bad in me this evening and had matched me stride for stride. She always seemed to know the right thing to say when she sensed uncertainty in me and never once judged me for anything I had said or didn't say nor had she judged me for so blatently taking joy in dispensing severe afflictions on her unmarked skin.

In fact, she accepted every new development in our relationship without a second thought. There had never been anyone in my life who had allowed me to be me all of the time without trying to change me. I'm sure we would hit our rough patches in the future much as we had gotten through the ones in the past but realizing I was holding someone who genuinely adored me for me caused my heart to swell in that familiar way I had associated with my dear Sheriff.

I swear I thought she could hear my heart thumping out of my chest when I whispered into the room "Em, I just...*clearing throat*...I just want you to know that I do trust it. My head is telling me to slow down but my heart saw everything you created for us tonight and it, well, my heart is overriding my head. I have never been very good at expressing my feelings but I am trying when it comes to you."

My eyes fell into those familiar green ones which gave me the strength to continue. "I'm not really sure how to date someone or what the proper protocol is for what happens in the bedroom. I can tell you that after tonight, I want all of you. The soft, tender side of you as well as the...as the...as well as the side I saw tonight. I'd very much like to see that side again."

The sides of the Sheriffs mouth turned up in a mischievious grin as she winked and rubbed her thumb absentmindedly across my stomach.

I steeled my nerves for the next few sentences and tried to phrase things as best as I could. "I may not know how to go about those few things but I know what I want the end result to be. I'm not sure if it's too soon to say this but I know that whenever I have tried to picture the future here lately, you are in every single frame. I see us raising our son together in the same house. I see us celebrating special occasions for many, many years to come. I see us sitting on the front porch in rocking chairs waiting for our grandkids to visit."

"I've never pictured my future with anyone because I was never sure of what I wanted but I know now that I want you in every part of my future. I want to grow old with you and make new memories to last a lifetime. I'm not sure how to get from point A to point B but I do know I want the entire journey to happen with you and I walking side by side."

As I waited for my words to sink in, I found myself completely at peace with the confession I had just made. I had all the confidence in the world that the woman staring back at me mirrored my dreams. As I stared into her eyes, a reflection in her glasses caught my attention and I turned my head around to catch a glimpse of the object.

There was a dresser with a long mirror placed on the wall next to the bed. Tucked into the corner of the antique mirror was a 5x7 picture of Henry and myself. I recognized it to be one when Henry was younger. We were sitting on a plaid picnic blanket and Henry was sitting on my lap as I wrapped my arms around him from behind. We looked happy and carefree. I could only assume Henry had given the picture to his mom but why he hadn't just given her a picture of himself puzzled me.

About that time, the right person to ask that question propped herself up on her elbow and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw what I was looking at. A quiet whisper answered my unasked question.

"I told Henry I wished I had a picture of our family. He brought this one to me. I kept it in my nightstand for the longest time because I couldn't understand why he gave me a picture with the both of you in it. The more I looked at it, I realized he already heard how I always included you in our conversations whether you were there or not.

Emma moved closer to me and curled her arm around my stomach before continuing.

"So, I put the picture in here so I could look at it every morning when I got up and every night before I went to bed. Henry was right. I did think of the three of us as a family. I found myself wondering what it would look like if one day we went to that same spot and had a photographer take a similar photo with all of us posing on that same picnic blanket."

"There for a long time I didn't even realize I even wanted there to be a point A much less a point B. Somewhere along the way, this nagging little thing called affection wormed its way into my heart and before I knew it, this certain dark haired, orgasmically sexy Mayor started to consume my every thought."

I felt my body being turned back around to stare into the face of the woman who had walked into the darkest parts of my soul and brought her own special type of torch to light me up from the inside out. From that moment, the sweetest words ever spoken to me inscribed themselves on my fluttering heart.

"Ya see, Madame Mayor, the thing about love is, you're usually never looking for it until it shows up and winks at ya. Or in my case, until it shows up, tries to kill you, fails, redeems itself, makes out with you in a pool house and rocks your world every time it looks your way. In case you didn't get that metaphor, I'm talking about you. The one and only you.

"You're my heart, Regina. You're the one thing in my life that was missing and now that I found you, I don't want to go back to a world without you in it. I want to share the journey you talked about with you. I want to bring you coffee in bed and feed you soup when you're sick. I want to be there when you have a bad day and celebrate the happy ones, too. For the first time in my life, I'm learning what it feels like to have a real family. You, me, and Henry. The three amigos having wild and crazy adventures. For the first time in my life, I see the future, too, and my future includes you."

I felt one of those strong hands reach up and brush away a tear that I hadn't even realized had slipped down my face. As I looked into the eyes of the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I knew that even lying scraped up in a bed of blood and sex, we had a stronger foundation that any relationship in either of our pasts. If we could weather all of the storms that brought us to this moment, then we were prepared for anything life threw at us.

I caught myself before saying the three little words that people wait a lifetime to say to their one True Love. I knew they were there and she knew they were there. For now, it was enough. One day we would be strong enough to bare the last thing that we were holding onto. We had the rest of our lives to gather that courage.

As our eyes closed and we drifted off to sleep, I caught myself inhaling deeply before succumbing to dreamland. I grinned into the darkness because I smelled the familiar scent that I associated with My Emma. I snuggled just a bit deeper into the arms that the scent radiated from. People say memories are associated with scents and I would have to agree. But this scent signaled happiness for me. Because whenever I caught a whiff of it, I felt a sense of belonging. To me, it felt like home.

**A/N: Congratulations and bonus points to ****_your-arms-around-me _****for being the first to correctly identify the song our girls danced to. It was Glitter in the Air by Pink. Such a romantic song. For everyone who has paused to let me know how you feel about this story, I humbly thank you. It's always encouraging to know people appreciate the words you put out there. I hope your patience was rewarded with an extra long chapter with some hawtness. Hope you all have a fantastic week!**


End file.
